Serinthia & Lakota
by Serinthia Kelberry
Summary: Oroginally written for my Guild on Garona, this World of Warcraft story deals with the blooming relationship between two tauren. Note: Don't read if you have anything against FF relationships.
1. Free At Last

Free At Last

By Serinthia Draftwood

Based on Horde Quest "Free at Last" featured in World of Warcraft.

Lakota Windsong came to slowly, her senses coming back to her one by one. The first thing the young tauren knew was that her paws felt as though they were tied loosely behind her. The second thing she knew was that her head hurt badly. She blinked her eyes open slowly, flinching at the bright sunlight surrounding her. In moments she came to realize she was lying on the ground next to a large tent apparently on a wide cliff ledge overlooking the canyon of Thousand Needles. She tried to sit up, realizing quickly that her paws were, indeed, tied behind her, leaving her helpless on the ground. As she squirmed about, trying to take better stock of her situation, she drew the attention of the occupant of the tent, hearing a voice that chilled her to her soul.

"Awake at last," came the deep male voice before the flap opened and out stepped Arnak Grimtotem. The huge, dark furred male tauren walked over to her, standing over her, a lustful grin crossing his features.

"About time," he said, continuing "I was beginning to think maybe I hit you too hard. Well, no, I take that back. Females can't be hit too hard, especially the one that will be my wife."

Then it came flooding back through her pounding headache. The offer to marry that came by written letter, Arnak having apparently watched her hunting from afar in the canyon. The Grimtotems were a violent clan, though, and Lakota wanted nothing to do with them. Her letter declining his offer was firm and to the point. Apparently that hadn't been good enough for him. The raid came that same night, by pure stealth. Arnak and his males came be total stealth to Freewind, invaded her home and kidnapped her.

As the memory came to Lakota, tears began to well in her eyes as she remembered the last memory she had was of her brother's dying gasp as he tried to defend her. Arnak had struck him down, and then apparently struck her senseless as well.

The young tauren looked away as she began to cry softly. Arnak, still hovering over her, only chuckled.

"It didn't have to be that way, you know," he said "You could've accepted, but apparently you needed to be taught a lesson. However, that's all in the past. You will be my wife. Content yourself with that."

Lakota's whimpers turned slowly to growls of defiance. She wouldn't let her brother's death be in vain. She turned to face him.

"Never!" she insisted "I will never marry you, you filth!"

Arnak growled and lashed out, dealing Lakota a swift blow across her muzzle, knocking her head to the side with a sharp yelp.

"Don't dare to speak to me that way!" Arnak growled "We'll see if a couple days without food or water in this sun will change your attitude!"

He punctuated his statement with a swift kick to her stomach, causing her body to convulse as she curled up, coughing as she began to whimper softly. Arnak left her then lying on the ground in the hot sun.

As the day passed, the sun beat down on her body. Normally there was plenty of shade in the canyon to take refuge in. Being out in the sun, unprotected for a long time, could prove fatal, however. As she squirmed slightly, her sore body complaining, she tugged a little more at her bonds, realizing with a little effort, she could get them off. That would be something at least. As she looked around the cliff ledge, she saw, aside from Arnak's tent, several guards and Grimtotems in robes…probably magic users…patrolled the area. On the far side of the ledge there was a rope bridge leading to one of the giant mountainous plateaus that dotted the canyon. Looked like one of the ones occupied by the Grimtotem tribe. She was well guarded indeed.

With all her effort, she managed to pull her paws free of her bonds and sit up slowly. No one around seemed to care. They didn't have a reason to either. If she tried to run, they could kill her easily, or worse. And the ledge was so high up, jumping would be equally fatal.

Arnak re-appeared then, walking off a short distance to talk with some of the guards. On his way back, he glanced in her direction and smiled.

"I've fresh water in my tent," he said "I'm sure you'd like some."

"Go jump off a cliff," she replied defiantly "In fact, jump off this one!"

Arnak shook his head sadly.

"Wrong answer, I'm afraid," he said, returning to the tent for now.

Lakota spent the rest of the afternoon pacing. The fear had been welling inside her all day, and was threatening to overwhelm her. Life at Freewind had been so simple for her before this. She thought of hunting with her brother or with her friends. She thought of lazy afternoons swimming in some of the few ponds that the canyon possessed. Now she was seemingly destined for a life of servitude at the paws of the Grimtotems. Arnak obviously intended to treat her as an object. Something to command, to punish and to…

She paused in her thinking as another chill ran down her spine. To be used…sexually…as his wife. She felt her tears returning. She slumped against the canyon wall, and buried her face in her paws, crying softly again at the thought of being made to give her body to him whenever he desired. That terrifying thought made her light headed as she cried. Or was it the sun? It was brutally hot today. The guards seemed to have water flasks, but she had none. Even as the sun began to sink in late afternoon, she held out little hope of being able to survive another full day of it without conceding defeat and submitted to Arnak.

It was in the midst of one of her bouts of crying that she realized something was wrong.

The guards at the far side of the cliff ledge were gathered around the rope bridge. They were fighting! Not each other, but…somebody. She tried to wipe the tears from her eyes as she realized one of them got cleft nearly in two by a huge axe while another was being driven back by an orange and black striped wildcat. Then she saw…her.

A female tauren with apparently pure white fur, wearing heavy layers of leather armor, swinging the massive two handed axe about her skillfully, was slashing at the guards that still stood. The cat, meanwhile was swiping at another with its massive claws.

One of the Grimtotems in robes appeared from the tent and began to cast, letting lose a volley of cracking blue energy at the unknown tauren, striking her squarely, but apparently mostly absorbed by the armor. She grunted an unheard command and the wildcat turned and charged the magic user, bowling her over and slashing at her brutally.

Lakota gasped in shock and awe, backing up against the canyon wall, watching the scene unfold. That the stranger was obviously a hunter by trade was clear…but why was she here?

The armored tauren cleaved the last remaining guard down before sheathing her axe in one fluid movement and drawing her rifle, opening fire on the magic user. Combined with her cat's onslaught, the Grimtotem soon fell dead to the ground. By this point Arnak bursts from the tent, now in full armor as well and wielding a large, equally deadly axe as well.

"How dare you presume to come here and confront me!" he bellowed "Who are you!"

The hunter paused, summoning her wildcat to her side briefly. She was apparently unmoved. Shouting in a deep, clearly feminine, but clearly commanding voice.

"Your crimes are too numerous to count," she stated "And the taurens of Freewind wish you dead!"

"You'll find I'm not as easy a kill as my guards!" Arnak bellowed.

He began to charge the hunter, but was met half way as the wildcat lunged forward and tackled him, slashing at him viciously. The hunter drew her rifle again and opened fire, shooting into Arnak's thick armor, making him stagger. Still, the wildcat was keeping him busy, biting and slashing. He swung his axe about, returning the slashes to the cat, but the animal was too fast.

Lakota noticed then the shooting had stopped. The hunter had drawn her massive axe and charged right up to him, swinging with all her might, slashing him across his chest as her wildcat bit unto his leg and wouldn't let go. Arnak howled in pain, but wouldn't quit, swinging his axe at the hunter and slashing her return, some blood beginning to stain her armor. The two exchanged blows for what seemed an eternity before it seemed Arnak was weakening and he slumped to his knees, growling through his bloody muzzle.

"Damn you to eternal hellfire!" he yelled defiantly.

"The hunter glared down at him, bloodied and heaving for breath herself, before raising her axe.

"You first," she stated before swinging with all the strength she had left and cleaving Arnak's head from his body in one stroke.

Lakota's eyes were wide as she watched the horror. She could barely believe what she saw. Only a short time ago her future seemed hopeless. And now Arnak was dead. Was she free? Could she escape?

The hunter had crouched heavily on the ground, stroking her cat gently, calming it as she took out some bandages from her pack and began to clean her wounds.

Lakota's feet trembled beneath her as she took a few shaky steps towards the hunter. At the sound, the hunter drew her rifle and spun around with surprising speed, aiming it straight at her, causing Lakota to nearly scream in fright.

"No, please!" she cried "I'm from Freewind too!"

The hunter sized her up briefly. Having no weapons and wearing only the simple dress she had slept in the night before, Lakota was obviously little threat. The hunter lowered her gun and her expression softened slightly as she spoke.

"How did you come to be here?" she asked.

"Arnak thought we were going to be married," Lakota said "but after I declined his offer he came back last night and kidnapped me. My brother tried to stop him, but Arnak was too strong. He... he slew my brother and then brought me here. My poor brother..."

The memory brought tears back to her eyes, but she kept her composure as the hunter nodded softly.

"Come with me then. We shouldn't linger too long," she said "I battled my way around the perimeter of the village so many of the Grimtotem don't even know I'm here, but they may find out. Can you fight?"

Lakota thought about that a moment. She was no warrior, but her brother had taught her a little at least.

"Some," she said. The hunter got up once she finished bandaging herself and retrieved a dagger from one of the fallen guards, handing it to Lakota.

"Defend yourself with this," the hunter said. She paused, looking at Lakota a moment before taking a waterskin off her belt and handing it over "And drink this, you look ready to pass out."

In the excitement of the moment, Lakota had forgotten how thirsty she was, having sweated away the day under the hot sun. She staggered slightly as a wave of dizziness swept her for a moment. The hunter reached out a steadying arm that Lakota grabbed onto before drinking slowly from the skin, feeling the water sooth and refresh her.

"Thank you," Lakota said quietly, not able to meet the hunter's gaze for some reason. The headgear the hunter wore prevented Lakota from getting a good look at her, but now she was curious to know what this hunter…her savior…looked like. The hunter, though, seemed uninterested in hanging around too long.

"Come, we must go before we're discovered," she said.

Feeling somewhat better from the water, Lakota followed the hunter and her wildcat, gripping her dagger firmly, hoping she wouldn't have to use it. The mysterious hunter took the lead then, leading her across the rope bridge, strung high over the canyon towards the Grimtotem village, the only way they could go.

At the first high plateau, Lakota saw the bodies of more Grimtotem. The ones unfortunate enough to get in this hunter's way apparently. With dusk settling over the canyon and dark following soon after, Lakota found it somewhat harder to see. Some of the deads gruesome wounds made her thankful for that.

As they approached the next bridge, the hunter paused, gazing quietly into the fading darkness, before whispering a command to her cat. The animal raced forward then, plowing into a Grimtotem guard Lakota hadn't even seen on the bridge. As the hunter dealt with him, Lakota suddenly heard a growl behind her. She turned almost too late to duck the swing of a blade from a Grimtotem that must've come from another bridge leading to the main village. She ducked to one side and slashed with her dagger, trying hard to avoid the deadly blade. But the guard got in a lucky shot, nicking Lakota's side, drawing blood. Lakota cried out, drawing the attention of the hunter who turned then and joined the fight, drawing her axed and downing the guard with one swing. As the guard fell dead, Lakota felt the hunter's paw on her shoulder.

"You alright?" the hunter asked. The other guard on the bridge was apparently dead as well, the hunter's wildcat returning from its kill. Lakota caught her breath and gasped softly.

"It's just a scratch I think," she said, wincing slightly.

The hunter dug out another bandage and patched the wound quickly before urging Lakota further along the bridge around the perimeter of the village boundary.

The next plateau was abandoned, no one there save for the bodies of other grim totem the hunter must've killed on her way in. They were nearly home free. One more plateau and they would be able to make their get away. As Lakota, the hunter and her cat crossed the last plateau to the far side where the path wound down to the ground, a Grimtotem battle cry was heard as four Grimtotem guards came charging onto the plateau from another bridge leading to the main village.

The wildcat was off with barely a command, tackling one and ripping into them while, the hunter drew her rifle and opened fire on her wildcat's target. At first Lakota was struck rigid with fear, but as the other three advanced on the hunter, she knew she had to do something. She gripped her dagger tight and launched herself and one of them, slashing at the dark tauren with all her might. She tackled the guard, the both of them spilling to the ground. They wrestled around on the ground; Lakota trying to punch with one paw and stab with the other while the guard tried to do much the same. Soon the guard managed to get Lakota pinned, but the young tauren quickly forced all her limbs up against the guard, kicking the guard off her to the side…and over the side of the plateau. Lakota hadn't realized how close to the edge she had been. The guard's cries of terror were cut short when she hit the ground below. Lakota staggered to her feet, realizing that now one of the other guards was dead, mauled to death by the wild cat while the hunter was being overwhelmed by the remaining two. Seizing her opportunity, Lakota charged without thinking for a second and drove her dagger as hard as he could into the back of one of the guards, felling him instantly. The hunter knocked the other back with her axe then and swung quickly, slashing the guard deep as blood burst from her chest before she fell to the ground, dead. The hunter was bleeding from multiple wounds this time, but still she stayed standing, looking at Lakota intently.

"Are you alright?" the hunter asked once again.

Lakota blinked a moment, realizing she too was covered in blood. It was impossible to tell if it was hers or a grimtotem's. Her whole body was trembling by this point, looking at the dead taurens around her before swallowing hard and nodding a little.

"I…I think so," she said, her voice trembling "You're injured badly, though…"

The hunter shook her head.

"I'll be alright, let's get moving. We're nearly in the clear."

Lakota insisted on helping anyway. The hunter had saved her life. It was the least she could do. She slid one of her arms under the hunter's and the two began their decent in the near darkness that settled over the canyon. All the armor the hunter wore was heavy and Lakota wasn't sure how much she was actually helping, but it gave her a good feeling inside to do it regardless. Once on the canyon floor, they moved away from the Grimtotem village, carefully covering their tracks for quite a good distance before coming to a pond where the hunter paused and sat.

"We should be safe here," the hunter said "We can't make it to Freewind in this darkness. We'll camp here tonight. A fire should go unnoticed this far from Grimtotem village."

Lakota nodded softly as she helped the hunter to sit by the water's edge before sitting herself, gazing at the other female softly.

"You never told me your name," she said quietly.

The hunter glanced at her and smiled slightly.

"Serinthia," the hunter said "Recently of Thunder Bluff. But then it's only fair. What's yours?"

Lakota felt herself blush deeply, having forgotten, herself, in the rush of the evening's events.

"Lakota Windsong, of Freewind Outpost," she said quietly.

Serinthia the hunter smiled slightly.

"Well, Lakota of Freewind," she said "We should be safe here till morning. Let's get that fire going."

She removed the heavy backpack she was wearing and removed some bundles of wood, crafting them into a small pile before using some flint struck against her axe blade to set the fire. Lakota settled herself by the fire, watching as, in the flickering light, Serinthia unbuckled and began removing some of her armor, first her headgear, then her gloves, bracers, and chest piece, having a thin shirt on underneath to maintain some level of modesty, wincing some as she aggravated wounds she had endured.

Serinthia's fur turned out to be nearly white, where it wasn't splattered with blood. Her horns were appropriately short for a female tauren and her mane of dark hair hung in two long braids on either side of her face. Her green eyes had a gentleness about them despite the times of hardship she'd obviously endured.

Hunters lived rough lives, Lakota had heard, and their appearance usually changed to match, but this one was different. She could see this hunter wasn't much different from her. And her physical features were appealing indeed. Lakota felt herself warming to the hunter deep down. After all there was another reason she had dreaded marrying Arnak in the first place. She watched Serinthia tend her wounds, trying to get a bandage around her shoulder before Lakota felt the need to help.

"Here, let me," she said "My brother taught me a bit about survival, too."

Serinthia paused and smiled softly

"Alright, I could use a hand," she said.

Lakota slid over to her and began to carefully bind the wound on Serinthia's shoulder, making sure it was well patched before sitting again.

"There, how's that?" she asked.

"Better, thank you," Serinthia replied. She got out some dried meat and fish then, giving some to her cat who had curled up at her feet, before handing some to Lakota.

"Eat, I'm sure you're hungry."

Realizing she was actually starving, Lakota pushed any other thoughts from her mind while she ate, taking her fill until her belly felt a lot better. The two sat quietly as they ate, each lost in her own thoughts, Lakota, at least, feeling shy about saying anything, unsure how the hunter might react. After a time, though, Serinthia stretched and yawned.

"Well, we should sleep. Kirika here will alert us if anyone comes," she said, stroking the orange wildcat gently. She put another log on the fire, to help keep animals away before digging a small pillow out of her pack that she normally rested her head on when sleeping outdoors. She thought a moment before handing it to Lakota.

"Use this, it'll help," she said.

Lakota accepted it hesitantly, touched by the gesture, but she was still concerned.

"What about you?" she asked.

"I'll be alright," Serinthia replied "I've roughed it worse than this before. Now get some rest."

Lakota nodded quietly before laying back on the ground a safe way from the small fire. The ground was hard and rough, but she had camped out before sometimes and, while she had had pads for her whole body then, it still wasn't that bad. She had barely gotten settled before she felt herself drift off to sleep.

She stirred late the next morning. When Lakota opened her eyes, she saw the still slightly smoldering embers of the fire and the cat called Kirika curled up dozing on the other side. At first she didn't see Serinthia until she sat up and look across the pond. The hunter had apparently discarded all her armor and garments and was swimming slowly in the cool water. Lakota felt her cheeks flush somewhat as she tried not to look in Serinthia's direction. It wasn't uncommon for tauren females to bathe or swim together, but still…it was less common for one of them to feel an attraction to another. It did exist, and was generally accepted by friends and family. It just didn't happen that often.

Serinthia glanced in her direction then and waved to her.

"Good morning," she called "Sleep well?"

"Well, as well as could be expected I guess," Lakota replied "But thank you."

"We have a little time this morning," Serinthia said, swimming closer "You should wash some of that blood off you. Not much we can do about your dress I'm afraid, but it's better than nothing."

Now that it was light, Lakota took a better look at the plain brown dress she wore. There were slashes in it where she had been cut and much of it was covered in blood from one or two of the guards she had killed. The few wounds she had endured seem to be closed at least and were healing. She nodded reluctantly before taking a deep breath and standing up, reaching behind her and tugging at the cords that held it to her body.

She discarded her dress slowly, trying to keep from blushing, feeling rather self-conscious now in nothing but her fur. Serinthia, at least, was nice enough to not stare, instead returning to swimming in the water. Lakota waded quickly into the water, letting it cool her as she swam out into the pond. There was an awkward silence for a time as the two let the water clean their bloodied and mated fur form their various injuries. Serinthia more so than Lakota. After a time, though, Lakota let her curiosity get the better of her.

"You're from Thunder Bluff," she said "How did you come to be this far south?"

Serinthia paused in the water, smiling some.

"I go where I'm needed," she replied "I decided a long time ago I wanted to help my people any way I could and if that meant ranging far and wide across the continent to wherever I was useful, then so be it. Rather fitting ob for a hunter, I think."

"It must be," Lakota agreed "You must see many different places."

"It can be exciting at times," Serinthia replied "But still dangerous. It seems like such a dangerous time to be a tauren, doesn't it. What with the alliance and their defilement of the land and their invasion of our territories. Then there's the undead we've allied with. I'm still not sure I fully trust them. And to top it all off, we taurens war amongst ourselves."

"That's the saddest part," Lakota replied, briefly remembering her brother, dying not at the hands of the alliance, but at the paws of another tauren "I worry sometimes for the security of our lands. Now that I am just recently become and adult, I find there is much to worry about."

"Well, our ancestors willing, we'll persevere," Serinthia said "and have some time to enjoy some of the nicer things life has to offer while we're at it."

"I'd like that," Lakota said.

She paused and gathered her courage before continuing.

"We should get back to Freewind," she said "My mother must be so worried for my safety…to lose two children must be hard on her."

"I am sorry for your loss," Serinthia replied sympathetically "But she'll have her other child back today, never fear. The rest of the journey should be an easy one."

"After that," Lakota said softly "How long will you stay around?"

"AS I said it depends if I'm needed," Serinthia stated simply.

Lakota found herself drifting closer to the hunter in the cool water.

"Maybe," she began, and then stopped. Then she tried again.

"Maybe I can cook a meal for you," she said "it's the least I could do. I never had a chance to thank you properly for saving my life. Then maybe…maybe we could talk awhile…"

The hunter arched her left brow slightly before smiling more gently.

"It's been a long time since anyone's cooked a meal for me," she said "I think I would like that."

"And who knows," Lakota said, not exactly meeting Serinthia's gaze "maybe you'll find you're needed around Freewind awhile longer…"

She didn't see the paw moving underwater until it took hers gently within its grasp, Serinthia drawing her closer.

"By you?" she asked softly.

Lakota blinked and began to stammer slightly, but the hunter moved her other paw, pressing a finger to Lakota's muzzle.

"Shhhh,' Serinthia said soothingly "You know you saved my life back there too during our escape, you know, so we're already even, but…I think spending time with you would be nice. We can take things one step at a time, and see where our ancestors guide us."

"I'd like to find out," Lakota said more softly, looking up then to meet Serinthia's gentle gaze as they both felt the other draw into a gentle embrace in the water, founding the beginnings of what would become a blossoming romance.

The journey back to Freewind outpost was a happy one. One that the two females made, paw in paw, chatting quietly with each other about how different their lives were. Serinthia talked of The Barrens, and forests to the North. She even spoke of the fine hunting in the jungles of the Eastern Kingdoms. Lakota in turn spoke with her of the more simple life, of spending time with her family, of hunting local game with her friends and weaving baskets and drums with her mother on lazy summer evenings.

By the time they arrived at the Outpost the foundation had been laid. Neither one knew if they would ever be separated by fate or destiny, but for just that moment as they arrived in the village, they had formed a bond that would last the rest of their lives. Whether it would bear fruit was now completely up to them…and it was a challenge they looked forward to together.


	2. A Bond Forged

A Bond Forged, A Decision Made

By Serinthia Draftwood

Lakota kept her body tense and still, gazing at the landscape ahead of her, watching as a large boar came into view a good distance away. Serinthia's voice was barely even a whisper in her ear.

"Take all the time you need," she said softly "The shot is there, and will bring the swiftest end. Don't jerk the trigger; just squeeze softly, but firmly."

Lakota took a deep breath and gazed steadily down the sights on the rifle she was using, keeping her mind and her focus on the target until she was sure she had it. Gently she squeezed the trigger.

The shot startled the boar, but only for an instant as it struck true, dropping the animal to the ground. Serinthia blinked and sat up from where she and Lakota had been laying in wait by one of the tall plateaus.

"Excellent," she said proudly "I barely could've done better."

Lakota chuckled.

"Now you're just flattering me," she said, getting up and dusting herself off a bit "You're right though, it's a better method than the way I used to do it. I guess when you're a hunter by trade you learn a lot of the tricks the rest of us are blind to."

"It does take a certain level of training," Serinthia agreed as they went to fetch their kill "Well, he was a big one wasn't he. Your butcher ought to give us a couple silver for this one."

"That's what you said the last time," Lakota said "And all you managed was one silver."

"I don't recall," Serinthia mumbled, though grinning slightly "Come on, help me skin and clean this thing before Kirika gets wind of it and decides she's hungry."

"Where is your cat, anyway?" Lakota asked as she got to work.

"Around somewhere," Serinthia said with confidence "She knows who her Mistress is, though, so she'll come when she's called."

The two female tauren had been having a productive day. Only a couple weeks after their first meeting, Lakota felt as though she had known Serinthia her whole life. Her mother had had concerns that she only felt such an attraction because the hunter had saved her life, but it turned out the two had much in common, and there was much the hunter could teach her on subjects that she was interested in. Hunting for example. Lakota had always had some skill at it and she enjoyed hunting around the canyon for the food that her people survived on. Still it amazed her learning the finer aspects of the skill that she never even knew about.

The two had been hunting most of the day not far from Freewind Outpost. So far they had managed five wild boars. In Lakota's experience that yielded an acceptable amount of meat, but learning how to kill more efficiently from Serinthia meant the kills were more productive and there was more meat that would still be usable. Once the meat and hide from their latest kill had been obtained, it was packed into Serinthia's rapidly bulging backpack before the seasoned hunter whistled sharply.

"Come on, Kirika, we're going!" she called.

Almost as if she had been waiting for the command, the big orange cat, or tiger as Lakota had learned she was called, came running from over a low ridge nearby. Serinthia stroked her head gently a moment before the three of them headed back to the outpost.

Laden with a heavy bulk of meat and hide, they elected to take the elevator up to the top of the large plateau on which the bulk of the outpost rested. As they waited at the base for it to make its decent, Lakota glanced at over at her friend.

"Thank you for teaching me all that you have," she said.

"I only hope it's been of use to you," Serinthia replied "Admittedly I've quite enjoyed your company."

"As have I," Lakota said with a smile.

The elevator arrived then and whisked them quickly to the top. They parted ways there briefly, Lakota going to tell her mother she was back, and Serinthia going straight to the butcher.

"This load has to be worth more than that," Serinthia stated "The hide alone…"

"But I don't buy hide, do I? Do I look like a leatherworker to you?" the butcher was saying "Meat's one thing and for this much, I'll go…say…ten silver."

"20," Serinthia insisted.

"15," the butcher said with a frown "And be thankful trade's been good enough to warrant that price.

"Very well," Serinthia said with a sigh, accepting the money. Hunting she excelled at. Bartering was another matter. No wonder she loved hunting so much. Sometimes the animals were better to deal with than the people. She counted the money into her coin purse and concealed it within her armor before heading back to the tent she had been allowed to use while staying at the outpost. As she did so, one of the Freewind braves came up to her.

"A wind rider messenger left this while you were away," she said, handing Serinthia the small folded note.

Serinthia took it and looked it over a moment before nodding quietly and heading back to her tent.

Lakota, meanwhile, had returned to her mother's tent to change clothes and get ready for the evening feast. Her mother, Thalia, had been waiting for her.

"Lakota, we need to have a talk," she said.

Lakota paused and looked at her mother somewhat apprehensively.

"About what?" she asked.

"You seem to spend so much time with that hunter," Thalia said simply enough.

"So?" Lakota asked, sensing an argument she'd heard before "What's wrong with making friends?"

Thalia's gaze softened slightly as she walked over to her daughter and put a paw on her shoulder.

"But you want it to be more than that, don't you," she said "Whether you choose to love a male or a female is of little concern to me. Our ancestors speak to us and guide us on the path we are meant for, but you know how hunters can be. They're restless and can never stay in one place too long. You're still young and I just don't want you to be hurt."

Lakota sighed softly and nodded.

"I know, mother," she replied "but how can I know who I'm destined to love if I don't follow what my heart tells me."

Thalia smiled slightly.

"You're right, my daughter," she said "But all I want you to do is listen, at least a little, to what your head tells you too."

"I will," Lakota replied "I promise."

She hugged her mother warmly before finishing getting ready. Her mother did as well and soon they could smell well cooked meat coming from the bonfires outside shortly before they heard the rhythmic drum beats signaling the start of the feast the outpost held every now and again to celebrate fruitful abundance in their food and trade.

The music was good. The food was good. The tribal dances under the light of the fires and the rising moon were good. The one thing that was missing was Serinthia. Lakota had known she wasn't there from the first, but didn't want to go running after her like some lovesick youngling, especially if the hunter had only been temporarily detained. It wasn't until her belly was full and she tired of the dances that she went to seek her out.

Serinthia was found sitting outside her tent, her armor discarded and wearing only a soft brown dress, tending a small fire, her pet Kirika resting quietly by her side as the hunter stroked her fur gently. She glanced up as Lakota approached and knelt quietly by her side.

"Something troubles you," Lakota said after a moment "I can see it already in your eyes. What's happened?"

Serinthia looked over at her a moment before speaking.

"I received a letter today," she began "The Orcs in Stranglethorn have more work for me to do. I guess I impressed them the last time I came through the area."

Lakota felt her heart nearly stop, but she said nothing, letting the silence lengthen until she couldn't stand it.

"So you're leaving then," she said.

Serinthia sighed as she poked at the burning ember of the small fire somewhat.

"They want to pay me a couple gold pieces," she said "And the journey would be worth it. The truth is…I love to travel."

Lakota nodded a little bit before sliding close to Serinthia. The hunter responded in kind, sliding her arm around the younger tauren and holding her gently, something they had begun to do rather frequently as of late by the light of a fire.

"I know," Lakota said quietly, gazing into the fire.

Serinthia began to stroke her gently before speaking again.

"I want to go," she said "Yet I find it harder than I have in times past to find the motivation to leave."

"You swore you would help your people," Lakota replied softly "You made it your goal in life. I don't want to stand in the way of that, and I'm sorry if I've…complicated things."

Serinthia smiled softly and shifted a little bit so she could look at Lakota directly.

"I suppose some could call it that," she said "But I don't. The stories you hear are true, you know. Hunters often think their pet is their only friend in the world. And yet, I find that I enjoy your company, and I've come to care about how you feel. One would almost call it…love."

Lakota felt her heart warm again, feeling her very soul tingle as Serinthia confirmed for her what she knew she already felt.

"I feel the same," she confessed "Ever since that first day. I care about you as well, and I think…no, I know what I feel for you is also love. But I also know I don't want you to give up your goals in life just for me."

"That decision is for me alone to make, I'm afraid," Serinthia said, stroking her paw gently around Lakota's neck and shoulder "Maybe I might choose you over roaming the landscape till the end of my days. Besides, perhaps there is a way I can help here."

"Or…maybe I could go with you," Lakota said, almost without thinking, so much so, she gasped at herself in surprise at the very thought.

Serinthia stared at her a moment, startled as well before responding.

"The life I live out there is dangerous," she began "Especially Stranglethorn. It's contested territory. Aside from the animals, it's crawling with Alliance. I can hold my own, but I would worry for your welfare. Perhaps I will speak with Rau Cliffrunner tomorrow and see if I can offer more of my services. He was quite pleased with the job I did disposing of Arnak for him."

"Perhaps," Lakota acknowledged "You'd really stay here just for me?"

Serinthia smiled slightly, the firelight dancing in her eyes as she nodded slightly.

"You'd really give up your life here and see the world with me?" she countered.

"I think, no I know I would,' Lakota said softly as she leaned against Serinthia once again, letting the hunter draw her closer.

The two sat quietly by the fire awhile longer, both quietly lost in thought over what their future would bring. In time, Lakota began to yawn softly and Serinthia smiled.

"I think perhaps it's time we retired for the evening," Serinthia suggested, hugging Lakota gently.

Lakota stretched a bit and nodded in agreement. Still, she seemed reluctant to leave, turning to look at Serinthia hesitantly, a thought coming to her mind, but she hesitated to ask. As had happened so often lately, the hunter seems to almost know exactly what Lakota wanted to ask.

"There's room," Serinthia said gently "if you care to share my tent with me for the night. Perhaps in the morning we'll have somewhat clearer heads."

Lakota smiled a little bit, blushing slightly as she looked up into Serinthia's eyes.

"I'd like that," she said quietly.

Without a word, Serinthia buried the fire quickly before withdrawing into the small tent, letting Lakota follow after. Kirika seemed content to sleep under the stars and that was just fine for the two females who found themselves drawn together under the covers, finding contentment in their shared warmth.

When morning came, Lakota woke first, finding herself snuggled close to Serinthia, her head resting on the other's shoulder, their arms draped across each other. She lay there awhile, reveling in the warm contentment she felt in the situation. It was the first night she had shared so intimately with another female, having not even worn anything to bed, deciding instead to share the experience in nothing but their fur. Sleeping had actually been all they'd done, really, aside from a shared kiss or two, but it was still a pleasing experience, and she found herself quite content to stay right there until Serinthia awoke as well.

It wasn't long though before Serinthia herself began to stretch, blinking her eyes open somewhat and yawning a moment before glancing over Lakota.

"Good morning," Serinthia said softly, stroking Lakota's hair gently.

"Good morning," Lakota replied "I hope you slept well."

"Better than I have in awhile, that's for sure," Serinthia said.

They lay just like that for a little while as they heard the rest of the outpost slowly awakening as well and beginning the new day, before Lakota stretched again and looked towards the crack of sun shining through the tent flaps.

"We ought to get up," she said "We should see if they have work for you."

"You're right, of course," Serinthia said, somewhat reluctantly letting go of Lakota and sitting up to stretch more properly.

Lakota did the same after a moment before standing to get dressed, finding she didn't blush so much any more at the thought of Serinthia seeing her nakedness. She trusted the hunter implicitly by this point, she knew that now. Nor was she shy about watching Serinthia dress as well. She loved Serinthia's personality and attitudes first and foremost, but her physical form was just as pleasing.

Once dressed, Serinthia paused outside to feed Kirika before letting the loyal cat tag along with her and Lakota as they headed over to the out post leader's tent to see if it was too early to speak with him. As it happened, he appeared from it as they walked up, apparently ready to start his day as well.

"Good morning, ladies," Rau Cliffrunner said, in a deep voice that reflected the size of his muscular tauren frame.

Both Serinthia and Lakota paused, bowing their heads slightly before returning the greeting.

"I know it is yet early," Serinthia began "but I wondered if there are, perhaps, any further tasks you require of me."

Rau paused then, looking Serinthia over consideringly.

"You have done many good deeds for your people here, hunter," he said "However, just at the moment, peace is abundant, and should remain that way for some time. The only thing of real note is that a group of Goblins and Gnomes will be using the Shimmering Flats east of here for a time, playing with their bizarre machinery. However, I'm not convinced yet that it poses any kind of threat to us. I'm afraid I don't have any tasks."

Lakota saw Serinthia's shoulders slump very slightly as she felt her own do the same. There went that idea.

"I thank you for your time then," Serinthia said respectfully "If I can ever be of further use to you, please send word."

"Of that you can be sure, Serinthia," Rau replied "You are a gift to your people. Don't let anyone tell you differently."

He turned then and headed off to find something to eat, leaving the two females standing where they were, looking at each other.

"So," Serinthia said.

"So," Lakota agreed, thinking about what her mother had said about following both her mind and her heart. It was then she came to a decision.

"I'll go pack then," Lakota said simply.

"What?" Serinthia said with some level of surprise.

"I was serious last night, you know," Lakota said softly "If being with you means leaving here and seeing the world, then that's what I want to do. Besides, I've always been a bit curious to see what lies outside this canyon. I've never even been to Thunder Bluff, if you can believe that."

Serinthia looked Lakota over a moment before taking her paws in her own.

"Are you absolutely sure this is what you want?" Serinthia said "These things that I do are dangerous. I could be killed. So could you."

Lakota had been afraid of that. She'd be an idiot not to be. Still…

"I think that would be preferable than watching you leave and then spending the rest of my life wondering if you're alive or dead," she said quietly.

Serinthia smiled then before drawing Lakota close, the two of them hugging tightly.

"We'll face it together then," Serinthia said quietly.

"Together," Lakota mumbled softly, hugging close and feeling a thrill of both excitement and relief now that the path in her life had been set.

Or was that her stomach? Something growled between them and it certainly wasn't Kirika. The two separated both blushing softly.

"I think we should face breakfast together first," Serinthia said.

With breakfast come and gone, Lakota went to break the news to her mother, who had been less than enthusiastic. In the end she had been accepting, but not without a condition.

"Swear to me," she was saying to Serinthia "That you will watch out for her, and keep her safe.

Serinthia nodded softly.

"I swear it," she said "Lakota's important to me too."

"I hope so," Thalia said "And be safe, yourself. I still owe you for saving my daughter's life."

"I like to think we're even on that one," Serinthia said, squeezing Lakota's paw standing next to her.

By mid-afternoon two wind riders had been brought from their pen and were being prepped for departure.

"Where will you go first?" Thalia asked.

"Thunder Bluff first," Serinthia said as she made sure her gear was secure on the wind rider's back "I need to speak with the hunter trainer there, and it'll be a good place for Lakota to get some equipment of her own. From there it's on to Orgrimmar where we'll get an airship to cross the sea."

"It sounds like such a long way," Thalia sighed.

Lakota finished securing the gear on her own wind rider and went to hug her mother tightly once more.

"Don't worry, mother," Lakota said reassuringly "I told you I'd stay safe and I meant it. Besides, you made Serinthia swear to it, too. We'll come back in time, I promise."

"Be sure you do," Thalia said softly, nuzzling then kissing her daughter's cheek softly before letting her go reluctantly.

"Come on," Serinthia said as she mounted up "We should make Thunder Bluff by nightfall."

"Wait, what about Kirika?" Lakota asked, looking around.

"Believe it or not, she can make the run faster on her own without us," Serinthia said "She should make it there at some point tomorrow or the next day. Don't worry, she's very well trained, she'll find us."

"Maybe someday you can teach me how you train animals so well," Lakota said.

"I'd be happy too," Serinthia said.

She snapped the reigns sharply then and her wind rider took off into the sky over head. She circled around the outpost for a moment as Thalia came up and received one last hug from Lakota before the young tauren snapped her reigns and took off after Serinthia.

Thalia stood there, trying to keep the tears out of her eyes as she watched the two circle for a moment before flying off towards the north, soon out of sight. Her son was dead. She wouldn't see him again until she passed on. She dearly hoped she'd at least be able to see her daughter again.

To be continued…


	3. A Journey Made

A Journey Made

By Serinthia Draftwood

"Come on, Serinthia, we're gonna be late!" Lakota exclaimed, running ahead of the hunter towards the airship tower.

"Keep your armor on, we're gonna make it," Serinthia called as she and her pet, Kirika, hurried after her.

It had been two weeks since they had left Lakota's home of Freewind. They had stopped briefly in Thunder Bluff before coming to Orgrimmar to catch the airship. Lakota had never imagined anything like it. Thunder Bluff had turned out to be very like the out post except several times larger, and full of tauren going about their lives in a somewhat more hurried manner, which Serinthia explained was just a consequence of living your life in the "big city".

At least it had given the two a chance to get Lakota more appropriately outfitted for her journey. No longer did she wear the simple working dress her mother had made for her. Instead, she was decked out head to hoof in a full set of leather armor. She even had a rifle of her own now, strapped to her back, and a one-handed axe on her hip. None of it was near as fancy or durable as Serinthia's own set, but the hunter had assured her better weapons and armor would come with training and experience.

This particular morning they had booked passage on a goblin airship which would cross the sea to Stranglethorn Vale. They had gotten a somewhat late start and the three were currently running as quickly as they could to get on board before it left.

By the time they made it to the top of the tower, the goblins were already getting ready to withdraw the gangplank.

"Hold on, we've booked passage on this ship!" Serinthia called to them.

The short green goblins paused and looked as her with some annoyance, but when Kirika growled threateningly at them, they rapidly changed their minds.

Serinthia sent Kirika up the plank ahead of her before taking Lakota's paw and helping her aboard, the younger tauren taking the opportunity to take in just what kind of ship it was.

Lakota had never seen an airship before. Wind riders were one thing, but this… This was massive. A giant ship in the skies with a giant…balloon Serinthia had called it that somehow held it in the air. There seemed to be lots of creatures on the main deck, not only tauren, but a mixture of Orcs and Trolls too, as well as the goblin crew hurrying about making things ready for departure.

"Not too intimidated, are you?" Serinthia asked with a teasing grin.

"It's just so big," Lakota replied "How can anything keep such a large ship in the air?"

"I don't understand it fully, myself," Serinthia admitted "But the goblins are pretty proud of it, and I know they've been trying to outdo the Gnomes for generations."

Lakota nodded quietly as the gangplank was finally pulled away and the docking ropes cleared. With a loud sputter, the giant propeller fixed to the back of the ship began to spin up and the ship began to slowly move forward. Then sensation of it took Lakota slightly by surprise as she staggered back a step, holding Serinthia's paw for support.

"Easy there," Serinthia said "It's kinda like a really big Wind Rider. Try to think of it that way."

"Remind me not to make it angry, then," Lakota said with a grin before taking a minute to get her footing again.

"Well, let's get our gear stored," Serinthia said "I actually forked over the coin for a cabin so we don't have to sleep on deck."

Lakota nodded and went below deck with Serinthia, finding a long hall running the length of the ship with a number of private cabins. Serinthia looked around a moment.

"Lakota try the doors down there, see if you see one with my name scribbled on it," she said.

"Ok," Lakota replied as she moved down the hall, still a little wobbly as she felt the ship shift and move in the air. Each cabin door had a name hastily scribbled on it in a clumsy sort of goblin script, but they were perfectly legible. So much was she paying attention to the doors that she didn't see the other figure coming down the hall until she bumped into her.

"Oh, excuse me," Lakota began, before actually looking at who she was addressing. She nearly shrieked in fear as she found herself face to face with an undead human of some kind. The creature had once obviously been female if the shape of her body was any indication. The robe she wore hung in tatters around her body and her eyes almost glowed with an eerie yellowness that set them apart from her partially decayed, green skinned body.

Lakota stumbled backwards; the cry stuck in her throat until Serinthia caught her and held her. Kirika padded up behind them, growling slightly at whoever dared to frighten her Mistress' companion.

"Easy," Serinthia cautioned, whispering quietly "I know they're frightening, but they're still allies…"

The undead female, though, seemed to think it was all quite funny as she laughed in a raspy sort of way.

"Not seen my kind before?" she asked rhetorically "Don't worry. We only harm those who get in our way. So don't get in our way…"

The creature laughed again before heading further down the hall and into her own cabin. Lakota found she was trembling badly, but Serinthia held her close for a moment until she felt herself calm.

"I…I see what you meant," Lakota said after a moment.

"Allies they may be," Serinthia said "But my gut tells me they're up to something we're not even aware of. Come, I found our cabin over here."

Serinthia took Lakota's paw and they went in. The cabin was small, really only made for one, but it seemed as though the bed, at least, would be comfortable, if not slightly small.

"Well, we'll just have to sleep close together," Serinthia said, setting her packs down on the floor as Lakota did the same "I don't think we'll have a problem with that."

"Not at all," Lakota replied, sitting on the edge of the bed and taking off, at least part of, her armor. Serinthia took off her chest armor and gloves as well and sat on the bed next to Lakota.

"You're still sure you want to do this, hmm?" she asked.

Lakota rolled her eyes and pushed Serinthia playfully.

"For the hundredth time, yes," Lakota said with a smile "Seriously, I still feel as sure of this as I did back in Freewind. I want my life to be with you."

Serinthia smiled softly and drew Lakota into her arms, nuzzling her softly.

"Well, we should get comfortable, then, this thing won't make it to Stranglethorn till the day after tomorrow, I think, if the winds are good," Serinthia said quietly.

"It's that fast?" Lakota asked "I thought the ocean took a long time to cross."

"On boats maybe," Serinthia said "These airships are faster, and only The Horde has them."

"Amazing," Lakota said quietly "I guess I still have much to learn."

Later that night found Lakota standing at the bow of the huge airship as it moved quietly through the night skies. Far, far below, she could see the dark, almost black ocean far below. Lanterns had been lit around the deck and those that couldn't afford cabins were lounging about, some trying to sleep, others not. As she stood quite by herself she heard someone approaching behind her.

"Good evening, little lady," came the unmistakably deep voice of a tauren. Turning, she saw a huge beast of a male tauren behind her. He had the typical physique of the males of her race; bulging arm muscles, huge paws that could crush most anything, a long coat of fur, black in his case, and a gentle grin on his face as he gazed at her.

"Good evening," she responded politely.

"You seem like one a long way from home," the male said "May I ask how you ended up out above the open seas?"

"I'm still working that one out, myself," Lakota replied "Excitement, adventure…love…"

"I see," the male said, his grin widening slightly "It's such a big world; you certainly can find such things. I have a cabin below deck if you'd like to talk for awhile. It's not a good idea for a young female to be on her own on a trip like this, even with so many of our own kind around."

The male's voice was comforting, but it also hadn't been the first time a male had tried to woo her. She was about to try declining when it was done for her.

"Quite right, which is why she has me," Serinthia said, walking up behind him "Now how about you find someone else to share your bed with."

The male blinked and turned, seeing the stern gaze in the hunter's eyes and her determination to keep Lakota safe from others. He bowed his head quickly and began to withdraw.

"My apologies," he mumbled "I didn't realize."

Lakota felt herself giggle slightly as the male disappeared back downstairs before looking at Serinthia.

"My hero," she said with a grin.

Serinthia smiled slightly as she came to the rail with Lakota.

"My love," Serinthia whispered, smiling softly as she leaned over and nuzzled Lakota gently.

"We should get some rest," she continued "I feel we'll get very little once we get to the outpost."

"Well, if you insist," Lakota said, smiling as she took Serinthia's paw and went downstairs as well "If you promise to let me actually sleep."

Serinthia grinned softly as they went into their cabin and began to undress.

"We'll see," Serinthia said "Don't worry, you'll get the sleep you need…eventually.

Serinthia drew Lakota close then, flesh to flesh, kissing her more deeply before the two dropped into bed.

The time aboard ship passed as if nothing at all. Before the two knew it, land had been sighted as had the Orcish outpost of Grom'gol. As the ship began to pull up to the tower to tie up, everyone was going about gathering their things and getting ready to disembark. Most seemed to be traveling merchants and tradesmen, probably just here to catch some kind of transportation further south to Booty Bay, or so Serinthia had been saying. Once the ship had docked, Serinthia and Lakota, with Kirika padding behind them, headed down the stairs and looked around the outpost. Serinthia glanced at Lakota slightly.

"Get used to it now," Serinthia advised "We may be here a good while."

"It doesn't look that bad," Lakota replied, looking around "A little Spartan perhaps."

Spartan was exactly the word. The outpost main consisted of a walled off section of the jungle and contained little beyond the landing tower, a wind rider pen, a couple watch towers and a smithy. Lakota blinked curiously

"Where will we sleep?" she asked.

"Wherever we can, out of the way, unless time permits to fly down to Booty Bay and get a room at the tavern," Serinthia said, looking around for the commander "Let's see why they wanted to see me in the first place. Oh, there he is."

Serinthia had spied Commander Aggro'gosh by the main bonfire in the center of the outpost and gone to greet him.

"Hail, Commander," Serinthia called as she walked up "Serinthia of Thunder Bluff at your service. You requested my presence."

The Orc looked over at her and smiled slightly.

"Indeed I did," Aggro'gosh replied "I was glad to hear you had received my letter. More glad that you decided to come. We have problems."

"I would assume so," Serinthia nodded "What's the situation?"  
"Well, I'm concerned that the alliance may be considering moving further into this area from Darkshire," Aggro'gosh said "That's bad enough, and I need my forces to focus on it. Unfortunately, the tribes of Skullsplitter Trolls to the East of here aren't helping matters. They've been attacking caravans on the main road. I wouldn't care normally, but about a month ago, they slaughtered a group of my Orcs that I was sending to Stonard in the Swamp of Sorrows. This can not be forgiven! I need an experienced hunter to hunt them down and kill as many as possible. Then we'll see how they like having their own skulls split. Bring me a hand from each kill as proof."

Serinthia keep her expression deadpan as she listened before nodding in understanding.

"And what do I get out of this?" she asked.

"One gold piece for ever twenty you kill," Aggro'gosh stated.

"Agreed then," Serinthia said before bowing her head and walking away.

Lakota had heard most of the conversation and was feeling decidedly nervous inside. Hunting for animals she could cope with. Hunting intelligent beings was another. Sure she'd killed in self-defense before, but still.

Serinthia drew her aside and looked into her eyes carefully.

"You heard, yes?" she asked "You really feel up to this, do you?"

Lakota swallowed hard, but nodded.

"I'll fight by your side," she replied quietly.

Serinthia smiled some and hugged her gently "Well, it's late in the day. We'll double check our supplies then head out in the morning. I've been through here before so I have a pretty good idea of where they're hiding out.

Bright and early the next morning, the two were off. The jungle was quite a different landscape than the one Lakota was normally used to, however she stayed close to Serinthia's side and followed her lead as they crept through the dense jungle surrounding the outpost.

"The thing to remember about this place," Serinthia said quietly "Is that it's infested with wildlife of all kinds, some you may never have seen before. That's in addition to our targets and anyone who may be traveling on the main road."

"Well, I've got my gun ready if it's needed," Lakota replied as she looked around, her attention drawn to all the various animal and other bird calls she heard echoing through the jungle.

"Good," Serinthia said. They had reached a particularly dense entanglement of vines then. Serinthia drew her axe and began to slice through it easily. Shortly after, she froze and stared into the distance. Kirika, following her Mistress' lead paused as well, perking up her ears and turning her head from side to side. Lakota as well paused and tried to listen for whatever the other two heard.

"I think there's a raptor up there," Serinthia whispered softly, reaching behind her and drawing her gun "Stay absolutely still and be ready to strike when I say."

Lakota crouched carefully in the foliage with Serinthia who was studying the surrounding jungle intently. Then Lakota caught sight of the movement up ahead. About twenty yards away emerged a large reptilian like creature Lakota had never even dreamed of before. It's orange scales set it apart from the greenery of the jungle, but it's most intimidating feature was the sickle claw it had on each foot. Lakota made her gun ready as well when Serinthia patted Kirika quietly and sent her forward.

The tiger dashed forward at surprising speed towards the beast, slashing into the surprised reptile who tried to kick at her in return. Serinthia stood then and aimed.

"Open fire!" she called as she began to fire on the raptor. It's hide seemed particularly thick as one shot wasn't enough to bring it down. Lakota jump up quickly, too aim and fired, quickly reloaded, and fired again. With the three of them working together it wasn't long before the dangerous beast slumped to the ground, dead.

Lakota blinks and grinned widely.

"That was great," she said. Serinthia agreed.

"I've warned you about the creatures around here," Serinthia said "But when we work as a team, they're easier to overcome.

Lakota nodded as they approached and, not ones to waste anything, quickly stripped the carcass of meat and hides before moving on. Around midday they came to a wide dirt road cutting through the greenery.

"This is the main road that runs from Booty Bay to Darkshire woods to the North," Serinthia said "Heavily traveled. Somewhere along here is where those trolls have been ambushing people."

"Should we lie in wait and try to ambush them instead?" Lakota asked.

"No, that might take too long," Serinthia said "I don't much care for the jungle in general so I'd rather get this over with. They all hole up in some ruins a bit further east of here though, so it shouldn't be too hard to find."

"We're going to take on their whole village?' Lakota asked in some alarm.

"Oh no, probably just nick enough of the sentry patrols," Serinthia said "Safer that way."

"Someone's coming," Lakota said, turning to look down the road as she heard a noise.

Sure enough, a small group of creatures were coming down the road in a small caravan. Serinthia took one look at them and ushered Lakota back into the dense foliage before they got too close.

"Humans," Serinthia whispered as they hid for a moment.

As the caravan passed, Lakota got her first look at them. They seemed so much smaller than a tauren and had smooth skin having only hair on their heads as opposed to anywhere else…though some had it on their faces as well.

"How can people that small be a threat?" Lakota whispered very quietly as they passed.

"Even small creatures can wield big blades," Serinthia said "Remember when I told you about Gnomes? They really are just that short, and yet they and dwarves seem to cause us the most troubles. My advice is to avoid them altogether unless you're really good at fighting. Most are as well equipped as we are."

Serinthia looked out form their hiding spot then and, seeing no one else coming, emerged and motioned for Kirika and Lakota to follow her quickly across the road to the other side.

"So we're attacking trolls to keep them from ambushing humans?" Lakota asked with a smirk.

"Not hardly," Serinthia said "The humans and their ilk I could care less about, it's our own allies getting attacked that I don't like."

"Well, we'll put a stop to it," Lakota said, mustering her confidence.

Serinthia nodded as they continued to creep through the jungle. Soon, however, they came to a small path apparently worn down by people coming through here recently. Serinthia bent down and examined some of the tracks as Kirika sniffed at them and growled slightly.

"Trolls," Serinthia said quietly "And not too long ago, too. If it's a raiding party we might be able to catch them before they get back to their ruins. Follow me and stay as quiet as you can."

Lakota nodded quietly, arming her rifle once again and beginning to move more slowly through the thick brush, following the narrow path carefully, staying right behind Serinthia as she and Kirika continued ahead. All around her, Lakota couldn't hear a thing other than the usual animal noises she had been hearing all morning, except they seemed now somewhat quieter and more subdued. Ahead, Serinthia reached behind her and drew her rifle as well, quietly arming it as she kept her eyes fixed on the ground ahead of her.

Soon Lakota heard something different, about the time Serinthia began to slow down to a near snails pace. Singing. At least it sounded like singing. The words were nearly intelligible….but not quite. It sounded like the way Darkspear trolls spoke…but different.

Serinthia motioned with her paw then to stop as she crouched down in the foliage. Lakota did the same and the two crept even more slowly forward until they caught sight of what they were looking for. A Skullsplitter Troll camp.

It looked like a small raiding party. Four trolls were gathered around a small camp fire singing some tune neither tauren had ever heard before nor would ever care to again. They're heavily laden packs lay nearby and looked as though they had just come from ambushing somebody. They seemed relaxed, though, as their weapons lay with their packs, leaving them unarmed, for the moment at least.

Serinthia looked around slowly, scanning the rest of the surrounding jungle before motion for Lakota to come up next to her. The older tauren leaned over and whispered in her ear quietly.

"We have the advantage," she whispered "I want you to focus on those two on the right. Kirika will help you. I'll deal with the other two. Nod if you understand."

Lakota nodded quietly.

"Don't move until I open fire," Serinthia said "Then get it over with as quick as you can. Pay attention, though, in case I call for us to make a run for it."

Lakota nodded again and Serinthia stroked Kirika gently and mumbled a quiet command in her pet's ear. Kirika growled and was off like a shot, tearing towards the two trolls on the right of the fire. At the same moment, Serinthia stood up and opened fire on the two on the left, hitting the one closest in the head, his blood splattering all over the other as he fell over. The other troll jumped to his feet quickly, Serinthia's net shots hitting him in his armor and making him stagger as he grabbed for his weapons.

Kirika, meanwhile, had the other two trolls' complete attention. They jumped up as Kirika tackled the first one and bit into his shoulder armor, but not really able to get a good grip as he pushed her off him. Lakota jumped up then as well and opened fire, knocking down the second one just as he had grabbed his sword. Kirika wouldn't be pushed aside so easily, though, and continued her assault on her first troll, slashing at him as he managed to grab his weapon and take a few swings at her before Lakota turned her attention on him and fired a number of more rounds into his chest ad leg armor.

By now the three surviving trolls had armed themselves and Serinthia called to Lakota.

"Paw to paw!" she called as she drew her axe and made a run at the last troll on the left. Lakota sheathed her rifle and drew her own axe and charged at her two trolls while Kirika managed to tackle one of them and bit hard into his arm, making him howl in pain as he wrestled with her.

Lakota squared off with the third troll and slashed at him, the blows cutting deep into his armor. The troll was good with a sword, though and got a good slash in across Lakota's own chest armor, cutting enough that she felt the sword tip graze against her skin, the sting of it making her stagger backwards slightly. Still determined, however, she swung at the troll again and hit his weapon arm, opening a deep gash in his flesh, making him drop his sword as he howled in pain. She took the advantage and began to slash at the troll's head and shoulders, forcing him to stagger under her assault until he collapsed to the ground, heaving and bleeding from a number of gashes. Lakota raised her axe then and dealt him one more blow down across his neck, nearly severing his head in one slice, his blood spraying all over her as she pulled back and turned to see how her allies were doing.

Kirika had managed to get her troll down on the ground and had a tight hold of the troll's throat in her jaws, his blood seeping around her muzzle. IT would only be a matter of seconds. Serinthia and her troll were still locked in combat, the seasoned hunter apparently up against and equally seasoned adversary. Axe and sword struck each other as they parried each others moves, only occasion getting a good hit in, opening gashes in both the tauren and troll.

Lakota saw her opportunity then and ran up behind him, swinging her axe as hard as she could, striking right in the center of his back, severing his spine. The troll barely managed a paralyzed cry of pain before Serinthia seized the moment and swung her axe horizontally and took his head off in one motion.

Serinthia and Lakota both took a moment to catch their breath before looking at each other and going to embrace tightly, not minding their bloody armor one bit.

"Are you alright?' Serinthia asked with concern.

"Yeah, it's not my blood," Lakota said softly, rubbing her muzzle against Serinthia's gently.

"That's a relief," Serinthia said, holding her a moment more before letting go "Well, four down, at least sixteen more to go. Are you injured at all?"

"A little," Lakota said as the sting from the one slash across her chest came back to the forefront of her mind. She winced slightly and undid her chest armor and let Serinthia have a look at it.

"It doesn't look that deep," Serinthia said "I can bandage it up quickly."

Serinthia got out a bandage and began cleaning and wrapping the wound carefully, grinning slightly.

"At least he didn't cut into your breasts," she said with a chuckle.

Lakota blushed deeply.

"Yeah, it would've been terrible if you had to wait for them to heal before…" Lakota trailed off, still shy about completing such a thought out loud. Serinthia just smiled before letting Lakota put her armor back on and looked around the camp.

"Well, we ought to get their hands, divide up these goods for anything usable, and get a move on," Serinthia was saying, using her skinning to work on the corpses "There's a lake near here, we might be able to clean up a bit there, but mostly we should keep moving."

"You're right," Lakota said, opening some of the packs and looking for copper or silver, finding quite a stash of it, actually, before digging out some of the fine clothing they had apparently stolen from whomever they'd ambushed.

"These must be for humans," Lakota said, looking over the fabric carefully. Serinthia had packed up the hands she needed and looked over at Lakota.

"No, I think those are more appropriate for Night Elves. Female, it looks like," she said "It only look like a human could wear it because there's so little of it."

Serinthia grinned to herself, probably finding something funny in that comment that Lakota made a note to ask her about later.

"Well, good for selling at least," Lakota said, bundling it up in her own pack.

"Very true," Serinthia said, tending to her own wounds finally and Kirika's as well before standing.

"Well, if you're ready," she continued "Let's get a move on. The day is still young. And, ancestors willing, we'll live to see the end of it."

Lakota nodded quietly and hugged Serinthia one more before the two set off again into the jungle, ready to face the dangers within…together.

To be continued….


	4. No Rest for the Weary

No Rest for the Weary

By Serinthia Draftwood

A full moon hung in a clear night sky over Stranglethorn Vale. In the town of Booty Bay on the southern coast, the night life was in full swing, even though it was well past midnight. It was almost as though the city never slept. However, those that were trying to sleep found plenty of ways to tire themselves out despite all the noise.

Lakota let out a deep gasp and moan before relaxing back against the pillows, letting Serinthia draw her close, the two sharing a passionate kiss as they basked in the shared warmth of their love. Serinthia grinned slightly as she watched Lakota yawn slightly.

"Not that boring, am I?" Serinthia asked with a grin.

"Not hardly, love," Lakota said, snuggling closer "You just have a lot of energy. Maybe we'll sleep in, in the morning."

"I think so, too," Serinthia replied "I think after slaying all those trolls we could use a long vacation. The Orcs sure paid well enough for one."

"How many was it?" Lakota mumbled, closing her eyes some "60? 70?"

"91, dear," Serinthia said, stroking Lakota's mane gently "Plus their chieftain so we got that nice bonus."

"Mmm, yeah…that should keep us going awhile," Lakota mumbled, soon fast asleep in her lover's arms.

"Time enough to have a little peace together," Serinthia said, smiling slightly before feeling herself drifting off to sleep as well.

True to prediction, the two did sleep late. Not that the innkeeper would care, they were paid up through the end of the week, so what they did or didn't do was absolutely no business of his.

It was almost noon when Lakota stirred first, sitting up carefully so as not to disturb her lover, grabbing her robe before tying it round her waist and going to open the window. Being on the top floor, she had an excellent view. She looked out upon the bay, seeing the goblins that ran the city hurrying about their business. The town really never did sleep. She had never seen such a busy place, not even in Orgrimmar.

"Good morning up there!"

Down closer to the main floor of the inn was a balcony that looked like a reused section of the bow of a ship. Standing there was Fleet Master SeaHorn of the Blackwater Raiders. A male tauren, certainly, but a true pirate through and through. Still the goblins seemed to tolerate him and his men since they didn't seem to bother any of the locals.

"Or should I say good afternoon?" he continued.

"Good morning to you, fleet Master," Lakota said politely "How are you doing?"

"Crew's getting geared up and ready to pull out again. You sure you lovely ladies wouldn't want to see my cabin while we're still around?" he asked with a wide grin.

"As Serin told you last night, we're really not that interested in how big your sword is…nor your cabin," Lakota said with a smirk, recalling when the pirate had been hitting on them most of the night down in the bar.

"Your loss," he smirked slightly as he finished his drink, glancing towards the horizon. He paused then, blinking a moment as he stared into the distance before heading indoors.

Lakota watch him a moment before shrugging to herself. It was then someone's arms encircled her and drew her close from behind.

"Good Morning, love," Serinthia said quietly, nuzzling her "Flirting with the good Fleet Master before lunch, hmmm?"

"Jealous?" Lakota asked.

"Maybe," Serinthia admitted "Maybe you need a reminder of who you love?"

"Maybe," Lakota said with a grin.

Serinthia smiled softly, drawing Lakota away from the window and back to the bed.

The two hadn't realized there was a problem until they heard a general alarm raised all around the bay an hour or so later. Both donned their armor as quickly as they could and hurried down to the main room where the Fleet Master was busy giving directions to members of his crew.

"What's going on?" Serinthia called to him over the various other conversations going back and forth.

"Bloodsail Buccaneers," SeaHorn replied grimly "Just saw them through my spyglass not long ago."

"What the heck are they doing here?" Serinthia asked with some surprise "They must know how well defended this place is."

"Which is why they've apparently avoided the wrath of the long nines at the mouth of the bay and circled round to the beaches to the south. Word is they've already set up camps there and are moving into the jungle," SeaHorn stated factually "I'm rather busy massing the crews for counter assault at the moment, so if you'll excuse me…"

"Wait, is there anything we can do to help?" Lakota asked suddenly.

The Fleet Master paused a moment before nodding.

"Maybe," he replied walking over to the bar where he had a map laid out.

Serinthia glanced at her love as they followed.

"Weren't we on vacation?' Serinthia whispered.

"Not any more," Lakota replied, equally quietly "Besides you wouldn't be able to sleep with yourself…or me…if we didn't do something…"

"Point taken," Serinthia replied as they got to the bar, looking the map over.

"A full on assault is what I have planned for the beaches. It's wide open and should be easy to get a full blown war going. However, I just received a report minutes ago of a small camp having been set up in the jungle north of here. It's apparently another scouting party except its being headed up by one of their senior Captains, Captain SeaBreeze. Her head, I want. Unfortunately, I don't have the extra manpower to spare in sending a group up there. But if you bring it to me, then I'll make it worth your while."

"How, exactly?" Serinthia asked expectantly. If they were going to get involved, they might as well earn something.

"Two Gold," SeaHorn stated "Plus free passage back to Kalindor if you happen to be going that way any time soon. We sail to the town of Ratchet on occasion."

"We'll keep that in mind," Serinthia said "For now, we'll see what we can do."

"Thank you, ladies" SeaHorn replied "I mean that."

Serinthia nodded and turned to Lakota.

"I guess get the rest of our gear," she said "I'll get Kirika from the stable master. And tell the innkeeper to hold our room. We'll be back."

"Got it," Lakota said, heading back upstairs.

Thirty minutes later, the two tauren were fully armored with tiger in tow and heading out of Booty Bay into the surrounding jungle.

"I'm kinda surprised he'd want two hunters for this job," Lakota said "I would think some kind of rogue or assassin would do better."

"Well, I think we do a better job of tracking our targets," Serinthia replied "Especially in a jungle like this. In either case, let's get this done and get back to our rest."

The two tauren crept through the jungle, making their way towards the western coastline, keeping their eyes open for any signs of somebody having pasted their way. In time, they came to the coast itself, with the blue ocean stretching out before them. They continued north then, sticking to the edge of the jungle, when they came to a small alcove in the coast, part of the ocean having flowed inland and creating a site that would be perfect for landing a small longboat or two. And that's exactly what they found.

Crouched among the thick brush of the surrounding jungle, the pair looked out into the clearing, sizing up their targets. There was one longboat beached on the shoreline and the group had evidently set up a small camp and work area. They counted five men…as well as the Captain they were after. She seemed a very powerful, commanding sort who drew the respect of her subordinates, either through fear or respect…or possibly both.

"Six altogether," Lakota said "If we take them as a group, I doubt we'd survive. They look well armed."

Serinthia nodded, looking around carefully before noticing something.

"Look, one of them is headed into the jungle…probably looking for fresh water," she said "If we take him out, the others will search…possibly not all at once. Let's see what happens."

Lakota nodded and armed her rifle but Serinthia shook her head.

"Let's keep it quiet for now," she said "Or at least as quiet as we can."

She led Lakota deeper into the brush, letting Kirika pick up the human's scent. True to Serinthia's prediction, the man was found approaching one of the jungle's rivers where he began filling water jugs.

Serinthia drew her huge axe carefully, motioning to Lakota and Kirika to stay put for now, hoping to take the pirate by surprise. While nowhere near as good as a rogue was, sneaking was something many hunters had to be good at and Serinthia used the skill to the best of her ability to creep through the brush carefully until she was a couple yards behind the pirate. She took a deep breath…and charged.

Later Serinthia would assume the Earth Mother smiled on her, because the man barely had time to hear the whistle of the axe blade gliding through the air before connecting with his neck and taking his head in one blow. His body fell to the ground, bleeding out as Serinthia backed off and took a deep breath, turning away from the gruesome scene and rejoining her companions.

"When he doesn't return, the others should come."

"What if they all come?" Lakota asked.

"If they're stupid enough to leave their Captain unguarded, then they can hunt through the jungle all they like and we'll kill her when they're not looking," Serinthia replied "Let's head back and see what happens."

The two tauren had to be patient this time as the group apparently had expected their fellow to be gone awhile. The two sat quietly in their hiding place near the edge of the jungle, watching carefully, Serinthia stroking Kirika gently to keep the big tiger calm.

Just as the sun was beginning it's decent towards the horizon, the attitude in camp seemed to change to one of concern, and, much to Serinthia's surprise, the entire camp, with the exception of the captain did, indeed, begin to make their way into the jungle to begin a search. It was then that they began to hear distant rifle shots and the cries of battle to the south

"Sounds like SeaHorn has his paws full," Serinthia said quietly "Even better, that noise should provide some cover for our own activities. Lock and load."

The Captain had stepped out of the tent then to review the maps she had sprawled out on a table in the middle of the camp. It was then that the tauren struck.

Kirika charged ahead as normal, Serinthia and Lakota running behind her into the clear where they both took aim to fire. Just as Kirika was about to tackle her target, Captain SeaBreeze dove to the side, drawing her multi-shot pistols and fired at the tiger, hitting Kirika's thick hide a couple times before Serinthia quickly called to her to retreat at the same time she made Lakota take cover as well before ducking behind a large boulder herself.

"Fire at will!" she called to Lakota as they both leaned over and began to fire.

Captain SeaBreeze knocked the heavy table over quickly and ducked behind it, beginning to return fire, her bullets blasting off the rocks the tauren hid behind, while their bullets slowly began slowly eating away at the table, none of them quite having the power to penetrate all the way.

"It's a stalemate," Serinthia called over to Lakota "Lets hope she runs out of ammo before we do."

Lakota nodded in ready agreement as she quickly reloaded and leaned over to fire again, her shot chipping more splinters from the decaying table. Serinthia leaned over to fire again, herself, but the Captain returned fire then and Serinthia yelped sharply as a searing hot pain buried itself in her shoulder, knocking her back. Quickly she dropped her rifle and began unstrapping her shoulder armor, tearing it off to find a gunshot wound steadily oozing with blood. Lakota nearly rose up to go to her lover when more gunfire ricocheted off the rocks around her, forcing her to keep her place.

"Are you alright?" she called.

"Think so," Serinthia growled through clenched teeth as she fumbled for a bandage to stop the bleeding "Gonna need a doctor when we get back though, damn it."

Seeing that Serinthia wasn't able to continue the fight, Lakota chanced glancing around the boulder to see where the Captain was. Captain SeaBreeze had paused in her assault and was looking over the top of the table carefully as well when she called out.

"Surrender now and I'll make your deaths quick!"

"Just was I was going to suggest!" Lakota called back "We have the advantage."

"Not since I took down your friend there," The Captain replied "Don't think I didn't see my shot strike true."

Lakota frowned and quietly set her rifle aside, drawing her axe instead and looking over to make sure Serinthia had bandaged the wound.

Serinthia's eyes widened as she finished tying the bandage.

"Are you crazy?" she whispered urgently.

"No, I'm just going to trust your aim," Lakota said simply. She then called out "Single combat then!"

"Deal!" the captain replied. She waited for Lakota to emerge and come closer, then rose from her hiding place behind the table and tossed her pistols aside, drawing her sword instead. Lakota advanced carefully, keeping her eyes fixed on the pirate in front of her. The two circled each other, waiting for some sign of weakness on the part of the other.

With frightening speed, the pirate captain lunged forward, trying to drive her sword straight into Lakota's chest. The young tauren just barely blocked the move before swinging her axe around to slice at the captain's side, but the captain's sword parried the move expertly before she followed through punching Lakota muzzle sharply and making the tauren stagger back slightly.

Suddenly on the defensive, Lakota shook her head quickly and began to block and parry the assault of sword swings the captain dealt her. The Captain was obviously a refined swordsman and was substantially better with one than Lakota was with an axe. Still, the Captain's sword struck true a number of times, most being soaked by the armor, but a couple opening neat, thin slices in Lakota's side. Driven back further and further, Lakota tripped and fell back into the shallow water washing up on the beach. Captain SeaBreeze chuckled quietly as she moved her over, aiming her sword tip at Lakota's neck.

Her smile didn't last long. Lakota heard the shot and it seemed as though the back of the Captain's head exploded in a bloody mess. The sword dropped as the captain's body fell forward, onto Lakota who quickly pushed it off her and got to her feet. As she had trusted, she saw Serinthia had propped herself up over the top of that boulder and managed to take enough time for one carefully aimed shot.

Lakota ran back over to her quickly and hugged her gently.

"Well if this shoulder wasn't broken before it probably is now," Serinthia said quietly, still in a lot of pain "The recoil on these things isn't exactly gentle."

"You just rest here a moment then," Lakota said "I'll fetch the head and we'll get the hell out of here."

"Hopefully we still have a port town to go back too," Serinthia said as she listened to the distant battle still raging.

By the time they returned to Booty Bay, however, the battle seemed to be winding down. The Bloodsail Buccaneers had been thoroughly defeated and what was left of them was making a hurried retreat as quickly as they could. Returning to the inn, both tauren quickly sent for a doctor or healer or anybody who would be available. Everyone seemed to be busy with the wounded from the main battle, however, and what they ended up with was a near-sighted goblin who assured them he'd done lots of stuff like this before.

The surgery to remove the bullet from Serinthia's shoulder was painful for Lakota to watch, though not nearly as painful as it was for Serinthia to experience it. Still, Lakota refused to leave her side during the procedure. Thankfully he did the job well enough, though Lakota later suspected he was highly motivated by the way she fingered the handle of her axe as she watched him.

"Well, that should do it," the goblin was saying as he packed his tools away and Lakota paid him "Not unlike fixing broken machinery really. Told ya I'd done this before. Just have her rest for a couple weeks and she ought to be fine. Same for you, keep those bandages on those cuts for awhile."

Even Serinthia who had been floating in and out of consciousness from the pain found something funny in that statement and she chuckled quietly with Lakota as the goblin departed. At the salve the goblin had thought to put on the wound was easing the pain a bit and Serinthia looked up at Lakota.

"Wasn't that what we were supposed to be doing when this whole thing started?"

"Maybe," Lakota replied "Still as long as you're still with me at the end of it, then it was worth it."

"You think so?" Serinthia asked "Two gold is nice, but this was supposed to be our vacation."

"Well if you don't agree," Lakota said casually "Then I guess I won't share the sack of silver I plucked off the captain's sword belt. There's gotta be at least 5 gold worth there."

Serinthia's eyes widened a moment then she grinned and relaxed a bit more.

"Maybe we'll extend that vacation awhile," she said quietly, yawning slightly from exhaustion.

"We'll see," Lakota said "For now, you rest, my love."

She leaned down and kissed Serinthia's forehead. Serinthia smiled and nodded slightly, as she drifted off in no time.

Lakota watched her for a time before going to the window and looking out at the bay.

No rest for the weary, she thought to herself. The best she could do was pray to the earth mother that it wouldn't always be like that. Still, as she watched the sunset, she felt confident they were safe for at least the near future, and as long as she stayed by Serinthia's side, she could find contentment in that.


	5. Returning Home

Returning Home  
By Serinthia Draftwood

Serinthia's kodo was moving quickly across the rolling, grassy plains of Mulgore, nearly at the towering peaks of Thunder Bluff. Serinthia herself guided it carefully, as she looked up at the peaks swiftly approaching, feeling glad to be home again. Lakota sat behind her, holding on to Serinthia's waist snuggly; something neither one of them minded a bit, eager to see the capital city once more. She hadn't had much chance to look around the last time she was here, and hopefully this time she'd be able to see more things. They'd only just bought the new kodo as they passed through BloodHoof Village. Serinthia had been eager to get one and, at last, the riding trainer there had felt her ready to handle such a responsibility. Trailing behind the swift moving kodo, the tiger, Kirika ran along quickly, able to keep up easily. Along with her was another feline. Lakota had managed to tame a pet of her own while in StrangleThorn Vale only a month or so ago: a sleek black panthress with emerald green eyes. Lakota had named her Mireille after a name she had overheard in Booty Bay that she thought was rather pretty. Luckily, both felines seemed to get along well together, and Lakota was learning all the things she could about earning Mireille's trust.  
By mid afternoon, they arrived at the base of Thunder Bluff peak. For the longest time, riding kodos had to remain on the ground since there was no means of getting them up to the top. Apparently, since they'd been gone, however, a much larger elevator had been constructed to haul the beasts up so they could stay with their masters. Serinthia and Lakota dismounted and unloaded some of their things, taking their pets with them and boarding the small elevator while their kodo was hauled up as well.  
Upon reaching the top, Serinthia looked around at the large city spread out before her and smiled warmly.  
"Welcome home," she said.  
"I was amazed the first time I saw it," Lakota said "Now I am even more so. It makes me proud too, that tauren can come together in such a place and make something like this."  
Serinthia nodded softly as they stepped off the elevator and retrieved their riding kodo, making their way for the nearest inn.  
"Hopefully we'll be able to stay longer this time," Serinthia said "You're right, we've been away too long."  
"Did your guild summons say what this meeting was to be about?" Lakota asked.  
"No," Serinthia replied, "but I'm eager to find out."  
They led their kodo down the wide spaces between large, complex tents and huge wooden structures with heavy canvas acting as their roofs. In time, the two tauren made their way to the main stable house and spoke with the Stable Master there, getting a place for their kodo and both their pets to stay for the time being. Lakota stroked Mireille's head softly a moment before letting her go. It was so easy for Serinthia to see the attachment the two had already form, much like the one she had had with Kirika for the longest time.  
Once the animals were secured, they crossed the main rise and used the long rope bridges to cross over to one of the smaller peaks that jutted from the ground, know as the Hunter's Rise, where Serinthia's clan lived still to this day, knowing they could get free room and board there. The inn there was nothing like the one on the main rise, but they could get comfortable beds in a small room at least, and a nice morning meal every morning while they were staying there.  
Serinthia couldn't wait to get a bath and change into something a little simpler than the armor she constantly wore. The guild meeting wasn't until tomorrow so she could spend the remaining hours today with her clan, and hopefully she might learn some new skills as Lakota might as well. The two got clean up from their journeys and made their way to the main Hunter hall where most of the ThunderHorn clan gathered.  
There were many tauren inside, and they all sat in groups, discussing various topics. Many paused in what they were doing as Serinthia entered. Of course they would recognize their clanmate. One especially, a tauren with dark grey fur and white muzzle markings, got up quickly and hurried over to them, embracing Serinthia in a tight hug.  
"Sister!" she exclaimed, hugging Serinthia close. Serinthia returned the hug and smiled.  
"Kary, it's good to see you again!" she said. Once the two siblings released each other, Serinthia turned to Lakota  
"Lakota, you remember my older sister I believe?" she asked.  
"Yes, you taught me quite a bit when I came through here before," Lakota said.  
"Well I am a master hunter," Kary said, with pride "And who knows, maybe I can teach you both a couple more things while you're here. Serinthia, you look like you've gained a lot of experience since we last saw you. Maybe you're even ready for the next big step."  
"Of course she is. If she weren't she wouldn't be a ThunderHorn."  
The deep voice startled all three females, but perhaps it shouldn't have. Standing behind them was a huge, elderly male tauren with fur as purely white as Serinthia's. Holt ThunderHorn held out his massive arms and Serinthia soon found herself drawn into them.  
"Father," she said simply, hugging him very tightly. As a child she had drawn all her strength and determination from him, and looked up to him in all things. It was nice to know those feelings hadn't changed. He released her slowly and looked over at Lakota.  
"And welcome to you as well, Lakota, whom I remember from before," he said "Do I call you daughter yet?"  
Lakota actually blushed and smiled.  
"Well, not quite yet, Sir," she said respectfully "But I'm sure in time…"  
"Once all our battles are fought and won, father," Serinthia said "That's what we agreed."  
Holt ThunderHorn nodded sagely  
"Well, regardless, if you have become as fine a hunter as you had hoped to, then you are very welcome among us regardless Lakota," he said "How long can you stay?"  
"Well my guild is meeting tomorrow," Serinthia said "Presuming they're not immediately heading off for some grand adventure, though, I'd love to stay at least a couple weeks."  
"Entirely too short," Kary said "But we'll make the most of it "Speaking of which, I've got some new armor I want you to try on, you look like you might be ready to handle it."

By the time Lakota and Serinthia returned to the small inn, Serinthia was still beaming with pride. She had been granted the ability to handle wearing chain mail armor instead of the somewhat weaker leather armor she'd always worn. Luckily her father had given her extra money from the clan holdings so she get completely outfit herself from the armors around the city or even from the main auction house. Lakota, meanwhile, still had to wear leather armor when she fought but she'd picked up a number of new shooting techniques that she was confident would come in handy in a battles that lay before them. A celebration was in order, and once they settled in their room the two lovers found it amazingly easy to find a way to do so.

In the morning, after breakfast, the two went on a shopping spree, going around to the various armorers and buying up some of the best mail armor Serinthia could get her paws on, eventually producing enough pieces for a full set. They managed to haul it all back to their room where Serinthia spent the next hour bathing carefully and meticulously before dressing in the new full armor, before retrieving her Guild Tabard from her belongings. The tabard was of a very dark bluish gray color with beautiful red trim down the sides of each panel. Directly in the center was a symbol of a huge bear claw in similar red stitching. The emblem of The Spectrum Rage. Lakota helped Serinthia get the tabard laid down over her new armor and Serinthia turned to her.  
"How do I look?" she asked.  
"Absolutely beautiful," Lakota said softly.  
"Oh you're not biased at all are you?" Serinthia said, laughing softly "Well, let's go."  
The two made their way back to the main rise. As they approached the upper levels of the main rise where Cairne BloodHoof himself sat in power, they could see other tauren, as well as orcs and trolls, and even undead, moving through the crowd with similar tabards on, all of them making their way to the largest available meeting area in the city. That being, the large bonfire circle right in front of Cairne's own large tent. When Serinthia and Lakota arrived, many of the elders were already present. Lakota hung back and let Serinthia go to work. Lakota was certainly interested in becoming a member, but that would almost certainly wait until any other important business was taken care of. Serinthia took her place with the others and waited. It looked like it was going to be a good turn out which, considering their members were spread all over Azeroth, was quite a sight to behold.  
Once the meeting started, it soon became clear the primary reason for the gathering was a number of members, mostly of the undead forsaken, were pleading their case to have the guild intervene in the matter of Scarlet Monastery where an insane religious cult had been threatening their lands for months on end.  
Neither Serinthia nor Lakota trusted the undead any further than they could throw them. Serinthia said the ones in the guild were alright, but it was really hard to tell with most others. Serinthia had been in their home of UnderCity more times than she cared to be and there was just always something about the way guards were careful to keep all who weren't undead away from way too many places.  
Still, the general sentiment of the guild seemed to be that they would intervene, and Serinthia was one to always hate oppressive cults like that, so she voted with the majority. When the meeting finally broke up towards evening, it was agreed that the guild would travel to UnderCity and group up there in a month's time. Serinthia and Lakota should be able to stay a week longer in Thunder Bluff then, a fact that the two of them celebrated later that night over a huge stack of barbequed ribs from the best eatery on the rise, Kodo Steak and Ribs. After they finished up, overstuffed with meat they made their way back to the inn and flopped down into bed for a good night's rest.

They probably would've slept in, in the morning, but were roused from their sleep by a knock on the door. Serinthia pulled herself out of bed first and answered it, finding Kary there.  
"Good morning," Kary said 'I was hoping you'd be up."  
"Well, mostly up anyway," Serinthia said, yawning "What's the matter?"  
"Father received a note from Cairne at dawn this morning," Kary replied 'It seems BloodHoof Village is asking for Thunder Bluff's help in dealing with a Dwarven digsite to the west of here. Apparently, the dwarves are tearing up the land itself, digging for artifacts and such."  
Serinthia shivered at the concept. Violating the Earth Mother in that way was something no tauren stood for.  
"I remember hearing about that when we passed through the other day," Serinthia replied "has it gotten that out of hand?"  
"Well they keep sending a lot o the young fighters from the village, and they do cut down the Dwarven numbers but apparently the dwarves just keep sending more and powerful dwarves, so they want Cairne to put an end to it once and for all, and he's asked for all the clans' help in doing so."  
"Let me guess," Serinthia said, beginning to see where this was going "he wants a team of hunters to go along and we're it."  
"Well I know what your sense of duty is like, Serin," Kary admitted "Besides, I've been wanting to fight side by side with you again. Father himself cannot go, but we'll represent the ThunderHorn clan well."

"We're never going to see that vacation are we?" Lakota said as she was putting her armor on.  
"As I recall, you were the one that volunteered us back in Booty Bay," Serinthia said, checking that her new mail armor was secured "So blame yourself for that one."  
"Yeah well, after this business and after your guild takes down that Monastery I insist on a long vacation, no matter what," Lakota said with finality.  
Serinthia grinned.  
"Yes, ma'am," she said as they headed out.  
A quick stop at the stables brought their pets and riding kodo back to them and soon they were down on the plains of Mulgore at the base of the main rise, massing with a small army of tauren. Hunters, warriors, shaman, and druids were all well represented, almost all of high enough skill to be on kodos, and almost all heavily armed and armored.  
Kary joined them soon enough, riding up on her own mount, a vicious looking plains wolf by her side.  
"Well, a day there, a day for the killing and a day back," Kary said with confidence. "We'll be heading out as soon as we all gather."  
True to her word the army was soon ready the sound of hollow kodo horns being blown sounded across the plains as all tauren raised their voices in call and they set out, charging across the plains as fast as their mounts would carry them, each one moving with a grim determination to bring these encroachers to their knees then wipe them from the face of Azeroth. They kept their grueling pace all through the day and well into the night before setting up camp. They mad no efforts at all to hide the fact that they were coming. With the Dwarven digsite being up against the surrounding mountains, they'd see any armed force coming and have plenty of warning, given how relatively flat and open Mulgore itself was. The night was spent gathered around the fire, listening to the tellings of old tauren folk tales, and some of the tauren even engaging in song and dance to help ease their nerves before the upcoming battle. Perimeter guards around the camp kept watch for any intruders, but the night passed undisturbed.  
In the morning, they could see the digsite in the distance and those in the forward positions reported that it looked like the dwarves were forming up a perimeter of their own, closing ranks to defend themselves. The strategy was simple. The warriors would be sent in first, since they had the best armor and tactical abilities, followed closely by the druids and then the shamans who would provide healing and other support. The hunters in the group were to form the second wave, attacking from a distance and closing ranks only if the others needed close combat support.  
Serinthia, Lakota, and Kary, got in line behind the others, gazing up at the hillside as they approached, slowly at first, knowing full well the dwarves could see them coming. Any minute the warriors would charge and the battle would begin. Each one loaded their rifles, as did the other hunters in the ranks as the force crept closer and closer. Then, without warning, the warriors are howled their loudest, almost roaring as they surged forward on their kodo, charging forward, the whole group picking up speed as they sped for the digsite. About fifty yards out, the hunts all pulled their kodos to a stop and quickly jump down onto their feet.  
"Both of you stay close to me!" Kary called before sending her wolf forward with the warriors. Other pets were loosed as well, catching up with the warriors just as the reached the line of dwarves and the ballet was joined.  
"Lakota, shoot anything short with a beard!" Serinthia said, charging forward within range and aiming carefully before firing into the fray, being sure not to hit her own people.  
"What do the females look like; I've not seen them before!" Lakota called back as she opened fire as well.  
"I told you, short with a beard!" Serinthia called, taking aim and downing one dwarf that had gotten past the battle line.  
Sounds of gunfire erupted every where as the hunters advanced, mowing down dwarfs that tried getting past the fierce tauren warriors. Even as a warrior would fall, hunters would close it and offer enough cover fire for a shaman to bring aid. At first it seemed as though the battle would be easily won, but then a bolt of crackling energy seemed to blast right through the main battle and blast one of the other hunters down on his tail.  
"What the hell was that!" Lakota said as she moved her rifle around, looking for a target.  
"Fire magic, I think" Kary called back "They've got magic users, be on your hooves!"  
Serinthia shot down one more dwarf before stowing her rifle.  
"I'm going in, cover me!" she called, drawing her huge battle axe and charging forward.  
"Not without me you're not!" Kary responded.  
"Or me!" Lakota called after them both, before calling to one of the other hunters "Cover our backs!"  
The three tauren charged forward into the fray, Kary drawing a two handed sword and Lakota drawing her double set of hand axes. Another bolt of crackling natural magic exploded near them and they ducked for cover as gunfire rang out over their heads. They weaved between their warriors, Serinthia cleaving down a charging dwarf with one swing before looking around quickly.  
"There on the ridge!" she pointed quickly to a ridge above the battle where the magic users where posted "They're just within range I think, cover me!"  
Serinthia switched back to her rifle as Kary and Lakota engaged the dwarves around them, swing sword and axe about as Serinthia took careful aim and fired up to the ridge. The cloth wearing mages were no match for a rifle of that power and the first one she hit fell from the ridge to the ground below. The others quickly turned their attention to Serinthia who began firing off as many shots as she could, felling two more before their spells rained down from the ridge, striking her hard with both fire and ice magic, knocking her back off her hooves and rolling a few yards away before coming to a stop.  
"Serinthia!" Lakota called back in shock "We need a shaman over here!"  
"Lakota, I've got this, just keep them off me!" Kary said, switching back to her rifle and opening fire again. Lakota whipped around in time to slash right through a dwarf at Kary's back as a tauren shaman hurried to Serinthia's side, infusing her with enough magical energy to heal and sooth her wounds. Other hunters hard charged into the fray now and found their targets, first gunning down the remaining mages before turning their attention to the paw to hand combat. Some of the dwarves began to retreat but their transgression allowed for no mercy. The warriors pursued them, while hunters drew their weapons and opened fire.  
"They're pulling back to their tents in the digsite proper, move it!" one of the warriors called, forming ranks again quickly and charged after them, corning them in the digsite they made for themselves, which would soon be their tomb.  
Both Lakota and Kary held back as the lines advanced, going to Serinthia's side who was just sitting up as the shaman finished his work  
"She's fine now, just needed a little magic, that's all," the shaman said confidently.  
"Here let's help ya up," Kary said, pulling Serinthia to her hooves "We've still got a battle to win."  
"Nice to know where your priorities are," Serinthia said with a slight grin before drawing her rifle again and heading further up into the digsite with the others. Many of the hunters were hanging back to catch any remnants that tried to escape. Serinthia, Lakota and Kary all joined in, mowing down any escaping dwarf that thought they were getting out of this digsite alive, until there were none left standing and the tauren were triumphant. Some had been killed, but the ancient magic of the earth mother smiled on her loyal shamans this day and, infused with her power, they were able to bring those that fell back to the land of the living.

That night the bodies of the fallen dwarves were piled high and burned, the shamans conducting a very brief funeral for the death of any living thing, at least doing the dwarves a favor, returning them to the ashes from which the earth mother took them. In the morning, the triumphant tauren set out for home, moving at a slower pace since the urgency was not as great. Kary kept her kodo moving just along side Serinthia and Lakota's, gazing over at them.  
"It was good to fight with you again, sister," Kary said.  
"Yes it was," Serinthia agreed "They'll sing your praises around the bonfire tonight, I know it."  
"And yours too," Kary said "We did a great thing yesterday. The earth mother will smile on us."  
Lakota yawned slightly and leaned against Serinthia's back as their kodo kept pace.  
"Well…I suppose four days of vacation is better than nothing," she said "We don't have to leave for Scarlet Monastery just yet."  
"I suppose not," Serinthia agreed 'We can enjoy ourselves…and each other, for a while longer I think."  
"Maybe we can even ask Cairne for his blessing and mate us," Lakota said, giggling softly.  
"In time, my love," Serinthia promised quietly "In time."


End file.
